This invention relates to an apparatus for cutting and chamfering synthetic resin pipes having irregular or non-circular cross sections.
In the prior art pipe cutting apparatus, cutting and chamfering members are mounted on a rotating drum which surrounds the pipe and rotates around the periphery thereof. The cutting members are brought into contact with the peripheral surface of the pipe, and such members are rotated in order to cut the pipe and chamfer the end face thereof. Such apparatus are designed to accomodate normal or circular pipes, and are thus ineffective for pipes having irregular shaped cross sections, such as an ellipse or an egg-shape. Because the rotating cutting members in such conventional apparatus orbit around the center axis of the pipe, the cutting edges cannot follow along the surface of a pipe having an elliptical and egg-shaped cross section.